


Boredom

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bane Is Annoyed, Banter, Bored Jango, Boredom, Bounty Hunters, Clones, Communication, Duros, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jango Being Annoying, Mandalorian Jango Fett, Mandalorians (Star Wars), One Shot, Out of Character, Outer Rim Planets (Star Wars), Parody, Phone Calls & Telephones, Planet Duro (Star Wars), Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Silly, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: Jango Fett and Cad Bane are paired for bounty hunting jobs. Although their teamwork is good, the conversation leaves something to be desired.
Relationships: Cad Bane & Jango Fett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> After reading about the _Clone Wars_ episode that never was involving the idea of Cad Bane and Jango Fett working together, this story popped into my head.

Some jobs could be trouble, requiring much time and even more patience to prepare, especially when capturing a target both quickly and silently. Killing was simpler and unbelievably left less of a mess behind.

Unfortunately, this applied to Jango Fett and Cad Bane, who somehow ended up paired for the same bounty. They preferred working alone and didn’t understand why two hunters were required, although it came at the behest of their client, a guarantee to ensure the job’s completion.

The pair currently laid high up on the cliffs overlooking a quaint and dusty village, far from the bustling and flashy capital city. Scouting the area and setting up equipment had been faster than expected, which was normally good…if not for it meaning they would have nothing to do for the next hour and a half.

Fett peered through a pair of binoculars, tired of counting dead trees, seeing shapes in the numerous clouds above and attempting to guess what creature screeched in some kind of alien birdsong. Cad proved to be poor company, mostly in the form of conversation. Banter made a job go faster.

The human hooked out a comlink and activated it. “Are you still awake?”

_“What don’tcha understand about keepin’ quiet?”_

“I can’t be the only bored one here.”

There came an exasperated growl on the other end. _“This is why I work_ alone _.”_ A sigh followed. _“What did you wanna talk about?”_

“Can I ask something about you?”

_“Depends what you ask.”_

Progress. Bane was nothing if not mysterious. Jango fired the question he wanted to ask since first meeting a Duros in his youth. “Is it true your people fart out their ribs when they’re nervous?”

_“Not sure how that’s about me…”_

“You’re not going to tell me?”

 _“You don’t have a better question? Why do you wanna know_ that _?”_

“Like I’m the first…”

_“You are. Folks tend to ask about spacefarin’ tales and history. I don’t answer those either.”_

“No need to get defensive. I’m only curious.”

_“Curiosity’s a sure way to die.”_

Fett chuckled. “Can’t argue there.”

 _“So, there_ is _a brain in that head of yours. I was startin’ to wonder,”_ Cad retorted. _“Still, since you asked something, I’ve got a question of my own.”_

“You didn’t answer mine.”

_“I don’t care.”_

Knowing he wouldn’t win the battle, the human mentally shrugged. “Go ahead.”

_“Are you really a Mandalorian or d’you just wear the armour?”_

“Why? Got a grudge?”

_“No. I’m not one who cares whatever your people did to mine centuries ago. I do a job, I get paid and I go home.”_

A simple outlook, much like Jango’s…although his involved eventually having a child to continue the family name. He hadn’t looked far enough in that plan and was still trying to figure out whether to find a nice lady close to home or to simply pick up a poor orphan. The alternative was cloning, although sounded expensive and messy. _I’m not_ that _rich._

“Yeah, I’m Mandalorian. Armour’s inherited.” Then, he added as an afterthought, “I act independent and it hasn’t made me popular with my own kind. But I keep out of their way; they do the same. It’s not like I really want to return to Mandalore.”

_“Huh. Didn’t think I’d say this…looks like we have somethin’ in common.”_

“What’s that?”

 _“Couldn’t get away from Duro fast enough.”_ Before the other could ask, Bane added, _“Place is a dump.”_

“I heard it’s polluted,” Fett murmured. A mischievous smirk crossed his lips. “Is that ‘cause of all the farting?”

The Duros practically yelled from the other end. _“Wouldja stop_ askin’ _‘bout that?”_

“But I want to _know_ -”

_“NO!”_

“Is it happening now?”

_“Just shut up and stay still.”_

“Why?”

_“I’m lining up my shot.”_

“You might be a good shot, but you’re not _that_ good,” Jango countered. “Besides, you can’t hit my head from here. There’s a tree in the way.”

 _“I’m not aimin’ for your head,”_ Cad hissed.

The Mandalorian peered down at his body, then realised a green laser dot had appeared on his crotch. “Ah.”

It looked like he might have to rely on cloning for children, after all.


End file.
